Love combat
by Isa S. Cullen
Summary: One-Shot. Edward se apaixona por Bella Swan, mas as coisas não são tão simples assim. Vale tudo na luta do amor.


**Love combat**

O nome dela é Isabella Swan, a garota que roubou meu coração, o usou e depois jogou fora como se fosse algo totalmente desnecessário e inútil, mas mesmo assim eu ainda continuo a amando.

Tudo começou quando minha prima Alice resolveu dar uma festa de boas vindas para mim e convidou praticamente toda a escola. Eu havia ido para Austrália em um intercâmbio e aparentemente muitas coisas mudaram enquanto estive fora.O principal acontecimento foi Bella.

Quem conheceu Edward Cullen antes de toda essa estória pensaria que nós não somos a mesma pessoa, quer dizer, como um dos maiores pegadores da minúscula cidade chamada Forks foi transformado em um dos caras mais melosos e grudentos de todos os tempo? Simples: quando ele conheceu a mulher da sua vida.

Eu lembro perfeitamente daquela noite. A casa estava cheia, muitas garotas se atirando e insinuando para mim, muitas bebidas, músicas agitadas, enfim o meu tipo de lugar preferido.

Eu estava me agarrando com Jessica no meio da pista de dança, sua mão passeava pela minha barriga, por baixo da camisa que eu usava, enquanto a minha estava quase na sua bunda, a outra já havia chegado aos seus seios. Sua língua faminta pela minha. Senti suas mãos me puxarem em direção ao segundo andar, a noite ia ser produtiva.

Então eu a vi. Ela estava sentada sozinha em uma mesa no canto da sala. Seu rosto delicado contrastava lindamente com seus cabelos escuros, sua pele de porcelana. Mesmo estando sentada, pude perceber o contorno do seu corpo, todas as curvas nos lugares certos, sem exageros ou ausências. Ela era perfeita.

Jessica ainda estava me empurrando, me livrei dela e fui rumo à garota misteriosa. Sentei em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

– Nossa! Você me assustou!– Falou ela. Sua voz era clara e doce, combinava extremamente com ela.

– Desculpe, não foi minha intenção. – Dei o meu melhor sorriso tentando parecer educado. Eu nunca havia dado em cima de uma garota, eram elas que o faziam.

– Tudo bem. – Suas bochechas ganharam o tom mais lindo de rosa que eu já tinha visto.

– Sou Edward Cullen. E você?– Falei dando um beijo na sua mão.

– Não. Eu não sou Edward Cullen. – Ela disse brincando. Eu ri e ela me acompanhou. – Meu nome é Bella Swan.

– Prazer te conhecer. – falei em um tom que deslumbrava qualquer garota. – Então Bella, o que faz aqui sentada sozinha? – Perguntei curioso.

– Os meus amigos foram dançar e como eu não saio muito bem nisso resolvi ficar aqui. – Ela parecia constrangida em dizer aquilo.

Conversamos por mais um tempo, Bella era muito divertida e tímida, mas conforme os minutos foram passando ela se acostumou comigo e se abriu um pouco mais. Achei que já tínhamos conversado mais do que o suficiente e fui em direção aos seus lábios carnudos, mas ela desviou o rosto e disse:

– Não Edward, eu não quero. Você estas confundindo as coisas. –Suas mãos me empurrando para longe.

– Ah Bella, não se faça de difícil que, eu sei que você me quer. – Respondi convencido.

A próxima coisa que eu senti foi um tapa bem forte no meu rosto, que ficou formigando. Bella se levantou e saiu caminhando para longe de mim.

Com meu orgulho ferido, nunca nenhuma garota me deu um fora, ainda mais um tapa, fui para uma das minhas fãs. Minha noite não foi de longe tão boa como poderia ter sido, mas deu pro gasto.

Quem era aquela garota para fazer uma coisa daquelas comigo? Ela iria se arrepender, ah se ia.

Se eu pensava que levar um fora foi uma das piores (se não A pior) coisa que já me aconteceu, eu estava muito enganado. Ainda dava para piorar, e muito.

Bella estudava na mesma escola do que eu, isso já era esperado, pois só havia uma escola na região, mas o que foi imprevisto foi o fato de que éramos colegas em todas as aulas, com exceção de educação física. Além disso, ela sentava do meu lado em todas, já que os lugares eram fixos.

Isabella passou a me ignorar. Eu tentei conversar e pedir desculpas, mas ela não me dava chance.

As semanas foram se passando e a cada dia eu ficava mais e mais encantado com Bella. Ela era doce com todos, conversava e sorria para qualquer pessoa, estava sempre presente quando alguém precisava dela, era inteligente, muito bonita e tratava todos bem. Menos a mim.

Se eu pensava que alguma coisa mudaria com o tempo, eu estava certo. Só que foi para pior. Bella me ignorava, agia com se eu não existisse.

Quando eu percebi, já estava apaixonado por ela. Toda vez que estávamos próximos meu coração disparava, sentia um frio na barriga e minhas mãos começavam a suar. Eu não sabia o que fazer para ficar com ela. Não era mais só um capricho, era uma necessidade.

Eu tentei de tudo. Cheguei ao ponto de pedir ajuda ao meu irmão Emmett, ele me deu muitas dicas de cantadas baratas. Não que eu achasse que isso funcionaria com ela, mas eu estava desesperado. Então eu disse:

– Adoraria te dar um presente, mas esqueci como se embrulha um beijo, alguma dica?

– Sim, vai pedir ajuda pra uma das suas piranhas.

Tudo bem, essa doeu. Mas sou brasileiro, não desisto nunca!

– Cada vez que penso em ti, uma lágrima escorre dos meus olhos e cai no chão...Socorro! Não sei nadar!

– Tudo bem, tem sempre um salva-vidas sarado chamado Ricardão para fazer boca a boca com você.

Deus, essa menina vai me matar. Na terceira vai!

– Sonho contigo todas as noites que consigo dormir, pois nas que não consigo é porque não consigo parar de pensar em ti!

– Seu pai não é medico? Pede pra ele um calmante! – Falou ela friamente.

Ou talvez na quarta é melhor.

– Sua boca é o Sol a minha é a Lua, no Eclipse da Terra a minha boca beija a sua.

Com essa Bella não conseguiu ficar séria. Começou a gargalhar, o som do seu riso era uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já tinha escutado (momento meloso On).

– É sério Bella! Eu estou aqui pagando o maior mico da minha vida só para poder conversar com você. Por favor, me dá uma chance! – implorei.

– É só que eu não quero me machucar! Eu já ouvi muitas coisas ruins de você, principalmente sobre garotas, e se nós ficarmos juntos sou eu que vai sair machucada, não você. – Falou ela olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. E o que foi aquela estória de que pessoas tinham falado mal de mim para ela?

– Quem e o que falaram de mim? – Perguntei exasperado.

– Muitas pessoas. – Abri a boca para interromper, mas ela me contou. – E nem adianta falar que são garotas com inveja, porque até mesmo amigos seus me disseram.

Aquilo me surpreendeu. Meus amigos? Quem foi o desgraçado?

– Além disso, eu não concordo com muitas coisas que você faz, começando com a bebida. Edward você só tem dezessete anos! – Sua voz foi subindo duas oitavas.

– Você sabe que eu parei de beber já algum tempo. – Alice havia me dito que esse era um dos motivos que Bella não ia com a minha cara. Desde então não coloquei uma só gota de álcool na boca.

– Ta! Com a bebida você parou, mas e com o resto? – Perguntou me encarando.

– Que resto? – Não havia mais nada.

– Garotas, Edward! – Exclamou.

– Elas não significam nada para mim. – Afirmei seriamente.

– Esse é o ponto. Depois que ficarmos quem garante que não vai acontecer o mesmo comigo? – Ela perguntou.

– Eu garanto. – Disse enquanto me aproximava devagar dando tempo para que ela desviasse caso não fosse essa sua vontade. Ela não o fez.

Nossos lábios se tocaram em uma explosão de sensações. Tudo era contraditório: frio e quente, certo e errado, fraco e forte. Uma mistura de sabores e sentimentos. Seus doces lábios carnudos encaixavam perfeitamente nos meus, eles tinham gosto de morango.

Minhas mãos rodearam sua cintura fina, as suas agarraram meus cabelos puxando para mais perto. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu minha espinha, eu nunca havia me sentido daquela forma.

Isabella Swan seria a minha morte, mas pelo menos eu morreria feliz.

Eu pensei que nós finalmente ficaríamos juntos, já estava pensando em levá-la para conhecer meus pais e pedi-la oficialmente em namoro, mas definitivamente Deus não queria que eu fosse feliz.

No outro dia Bella veio com uma conversa de que tinha sido bom, mas não queria nada sério. Como assim? Ela mesma disse que não queria ser usada e jogada fora. Bella devia só devia estar se fazendo de difícil e eu como um idiota cai direitinho.

Por mais que eu quisesse seguir em frente, não dava! Tentei esquecê-la ficando com outras garotas, mas era sempre nela que eu pensava, então decidi continuar tentando conquistá-la_._

– Oi Bella. – Falei enquanto a beijava na bochecha, quase no cantinho da boca. Senti ela se arrepiar e sorri com esse pensamento.

– Oi Ed. Tudo bem? – Perguntou ela corando enquanto me encarava.

– Tudo, mas poderia estar melhor se você estivesse comigo. – Suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas do que eu já havia visto. Ela me devolveu um sorriso amarelo e saiu de perto de mim.

Não deixei aquilo me abalar. Eu queria Bella e ela seria _minha_. _Só minha_.

Era véspera de páscoa. Eu iria viajar para casa da minha avó e só voltaria a vê-la depois de quatro dias, então resolvi passar na sua casa e entregar o que eu havia comprado especialmente para ela. Era um ovo de chocolate branco em forma de coração recheado com musse de morango (que era sua fruta preferida) e um buquê de lírios vermelhos. Bella simplesmente amava lírios.

Quando ela me viu, ficou me encarando com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Era bom saber o quanto eu a afetava.

– Edward? O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou desviando os olhos, suas bochechas em chamas.

– Vim de dar o seu presente antes de viajar. – Falei enquanto a puxava para os meus braços e lha dava um beijo na testa carinhosamente. Entreguei-lhe os presentes, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

– Obrigada. Eu amei! – Falou Bella. – Mas eu não comprei nada pra você. – Continuou constrangida.

– Tudo bem, eu não te dei isso pensando em ganhar nada em troca. – Disse com o meu famoso sorriso torto.

Isabella me surpreendeu, como sempre, e me deu um selinho. Seus olhos ficaram presos nos meus, nenhum dos dois querendo quebrar o contato. Seus lindos olhos chocolates estavam mais escuros, quase pretos. Eles me prendiam com a força de um buraco negro. Eu queria mergulhar e me perder naquela imensidão.

Seus lábios pressionaram furiosamente os meus. Eu não queria me desgrudar dela nunca, eu tinha descoberto o meu lugar no mundo e esse era ao lado de Bella Swan.

E mais uma vez fui iludido sobre o nosso futuro. Ela ainda continuava achando que _nós_ não era uma opção. Meu coração foi quebrado novamente, e a única pessoa que poderia consertá-lo não se importava coma sua condição.

Era dia de gincana na escola, isso acontecia uma vez por ano. Eu jogava de tudo, eu era _o melhor_ de toda a escola (momento _humilde_ On). Estava jogando futebol, Jasper,o namorado da minha prima e amigo de infância, já havia me alertado que eu devia me concentra no jogo, pois eu não conseguia desviar os olhos da minha musa sentada na arquibancada olhando diretamente para mim.

Eu a olhei e sorri, e graças a minha falta de concentração quase levamos um gol.

– Acorda para vida, cara! – Falou Jasper enquanto me dava um tapa nada fraco na cabeça. Só não revidei porque sabia que ele estava certo.

Se continuasse assim nós perderíamos feio. Com muito custo desviei minha atenção do meu anjo para o jogo. Marquei _o gol_ e com um beijinho e uma piscadinha olhei para Bella. Suas bochechas coraram imediatamente.

Enfim, tudo que eu marcava, fosse no futebol, basquete ou qualquer outra coisa eu dizia que era para _ela._

Ganhamos a gincana, mas o troféu não foi o meu premio, e sim _o beijo_ que Bella me deu quando saí da premiação.

E de novo,Bella não queria compromisso. E isso aconteceu pelos menos mais umas vinte vezes. Eu tentei de tudo: serenatas, presentes, poemas, flores, cheguei até mesmo compor uma música no piano para ela (eu estava sem inspiração fazia anos).

Por mais que eu a amasse, eu não conseguia mais. Ver Bella todos os dias e saber que mesmo me esforçando eu nunca seria bom o suficiente para ela. Poxa, eu parei de ficar com um monte de garotas, de beber e fiquei correndo atrás dela por _dez meses_!

Era de se esperar que meu orgulho estivesse ferido, e ele estava. Para mim aquela palhaçada havia acabado, Bella tinha perdido a pessoa que mais se importava com ela, eu faria qualquer coisa, seria qualquer coisa. Mas não dava mais. Eu estava cansado de amar e não ser correspondido.

E foi com esse pensamento que dirigi para a casa da minha Bella, quer dizer da Isabella. Eu toquei a campainha e fiquei esperando a Sra. Swan atender, mas para minha surpresa não era ela.

– Edward. – Aquela voz doce fez com que todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiassem.

Por um momento, enquanto encarava o rosto mais lindo e delicado que eu já havia visto, pensei em desistir de desistir dela. Eu a queria mais do que tudo, mas meu coração estava em pedaços e continuar com essa estória só o partiria ainda mais.

– Oi. – Tentei ser o mais frio possível.

– Quer entrar? – Perguntou Bella docemente.

– Sim. – Uma ruga se formou em sua testa, enquanto ela tentava entender o porquê de eu estar sento tão frio. Eu sempre fui muito carinhoso com ela, pelo menos depois de ter percebido que a amava.

Isabella me indicou um sofá para que eu sentasse ao seu lado, mas eu recusei. Se eu quisesse continuar com aquilo não poderia ficar próximo a ela. Sentei em um puff na sua frente.

– Bella. Precisamos conversar. – Falei.

– Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

– Não... Quer dizer... Sim. – _Fazer_ era muito mais difícil do que _falar_. – Bella, eu não posso mais. – Continuei.

– Não pode mais o que? – Seu rosto mostrava a sua confusão.

– Nós. – Terminei. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

– Por que? Eu sabia você conheceria alguma garota _melhor_. – Disse amargamente.

– Não. É claro que não é isso. – Como ela podia pensar em uma coisa daquelas?

– Então o que é? – perguntou.

– _Você _não me quer. Bella eu _amo_ você e saber que não importa o que eu faça eu nunca vou ser bom para você me machuca. Todas as vezes que ficamos juntos e depois você disse que não queria nada sério acabaram comigo. – Dessa vez era eu que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não. Edward – Eu a interrompi. Se eu a deixasse falar muito jamais terminaria com aquilo.

– Chega. _Eu_ não que mais sofrer. – Suas lágrimas caiam livremente agora, seus soluços eram como facas cravadas no meu peito. Doía vê-la triste.

Com um beijo na sua testa caminhei para fora da casa. Não consegui pender mais minhas lágrimas, elas jorravam molhando minha blusa.

Dirigi para casa. Meus pais estanharam o meu comportamento e tentaram me questionar o sobre o motivo daquela crise, mas eu não disse nada.

Por dias fiquei trancado no quarto me negando a sair do meu refugio a não ser para comer e fazer minhas necessidades. Minha mãe estava muito preocupada, chegou ao ponto do meu pai dizer que era melhor me internar pelo meu estado _catatônico._

Emmett e Jasper foram me visitar e acabaram me arrastando de lá dizendo que nada mudaria se eu ficasse naquele estado de zumbi. Acabamos parando em uma sorveteria que era ponto de encontro de todos os jovens da cidade.

Todas as pessoas presentes vieram me cumprimentar, esse era um lado de ser popular, mas eu também sabia que a maioria delas não gostava de verdade de mim.

Estava caminhando rumo ao balcão para escolher um sorvete quando vi duas pessoas se beijando em uma mesa mais afastava, bem no fundo. O garoto era familiar, alto, com a pele amadeirada e os cabelos longos, Jacob Black. Ele era meu amigo desde pequeno. Mas não foi por isso que eu tive vontade se sair correndo e me jogar no primeiro carro que eu encontrasse em movimento. A garota que ele estava beijando era _Bella_.

Todo o meu corpo começou a tremer de ódio. Como _ela _pode fazer isso comigo? Como _ele _pode fazer isso comigo?

Quando percebi já tinha pulado em cima do Jake e dado um soco na sua cara. Devo ter quebrado a nariz dele porque começou a sangrar muito.

– Como você poder fazer isso comigo Jacob? Você sabia que eu gostava dela! – Falei gritando. Nós já tínhamos atraído a atenção de todas as pessoas ao redor.

– Você nunca me dava atenção. Quer dizer nada é mais importante do que você, não é? Todas as pessoas devem colocar as _suas_ vontades acima das _nossas_ próprias. – Gritou ele.

– Seu desgraçado. – Falei enquanto ia na sua direção. Senti braços fortes me segurando no lugar. Jasper me segurava enquanto Emmett prendia Jacob.

– Edward. – uma mão delicada segurou meu queixo obrigando a olhar na ela. Bella estava com os olhos vermelhos e mais lágrimas caiam ser parar. – Eu posso explicar. – Falou ela soluçando.

– Eu não quero explicações. Bella eu te amava! Eu fiz de tudo pra podermos ficar juntos, eu fiquei trancado no quarto chorando enquanto você agarrava um dos meus melhores amigos! – A cada palavra minha Bella chorava ainda mais.

– Por favor! Me deixa explicar! – Implorou ela.

– Não! – Falei enquanto saía sem olhar para trás.

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo, os dois deviam estar com aquela estória há meses, enquanto o idiota aqui ficava correndo atrás da Bella. Como eu fui burro!

Milhares de pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça. Foi quando eu senti alguém me abraçar por trás.

– Me perdoa! – Bella falou se afogando em lágrimas. Mesmo estando puto com ela, eu não conseguia vê-la naquele estado. Virei-me e a apertei nos meus braços.

Suas lágrimas misturaram as minhas, molhando nossa roupa.

– Jacob foi na minha casa e me obrigou a sair. Eu também fiquei muito triste quando você disse que não queria mais nada comigo, minha mãe me internou por isso eu não fui atrás de você, Edward. – Falou ela olhando nos meus olhos. – Ele disse que você tinha me esquecido e ficado com uma garota. Aquilo acabou comigo. Ele se aproveitou e me beijou. – Nessa hora Bella já tinha voltado a chorar e se agarrava na minha camisa com força.

– Bella olha nos meus olhos e diz se isso é verdade. – Falei autoritário.

– Sim. Você pode perguntar para Alice, ela sabe de tudo. – Falou ela suspirando. – Eu te amo.

Aquilo ma paralisou. _Bella_ _me amava._ Minha boca invadiu a sua, sua língua explorando a minha, assim como eu fazia. Como eu senti falta dela, do seu cheiro, do seu gosto. De tudo.

– Eu também te amo. – Falei entre beijos.

Quando nos separamos ofegantes perguntei:

– E porque a senhorita não disse que me amava antes?

– Por que eu não queria ma magoar. Eu já me sentia assim, mas tinha muito medo de me entregar e depois sair machucada.

– Mas da próxima vez, vê se não demora tanto a falar, viu? – Falei brincando. Sua expressão ficou confusa.

– Próxima vez? – Perguntou.

– Sim. Namorados tentem a brigar de vez em quando, não é? – Seus olhos brilharam.

– E quem disse que somos namorados? – Dessa vez fui eu quem ficou confuso. Depois de dizer que me amava ela me daria outro fora?

– Não quer namorar comigo? – Perguntei.

– Não. – Aquelas três letras acabaram com a minha felicidade. Como isso é possível? Ela disse que ma amava!

– _Você _que namorar comigo? – Perguntou ela, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Ah, eu havia entendido. Depois de todo esse tempo correndo atrás dela, Bella queria me provar que também correria atrás de mim.

– Sim. – respondi.

E aquelas três letras marcaram o inicio de uma linda estória de amor. Nossa! Isso pareceu muito gay. Mas a culpada disso tudo é a Bella, é ela que me transformou de um galinha para um grudento. Hahahaha! Pelo menos eu sou mais feliz agora... E eu enfim ganhei aquela _luta do amor_.

* * *

**Oi gente! E então, o que acharam da fic? Muito ruim ou dá pro gasto?**

**Eu queria agradecer a minha amiga Carolina, que me inspirou nessa história. **

_**Carol Thanks**__**!**_

**Gente isso é ****quase**** inspirado em fatos reais, então muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Então, mereço Reviews?**

**Bejoos S2**

**PS: Ah! dependendo de que acharem da fic eu talvez até poderia escrever mais um capitulo de bônus, então comentem... ;)**


End file.
